


And they were roommates!

by picante_chica



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming Untouched, Flirting, Getting Together, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, No Refractory Period, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, mark being creepy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picante_chica/pseuds/picante_chica
Summary: Mark has an insanely hot roommate who happens to be insanely flirtatious.
Relationships: Kang Daniel/Mark Lee (NCT)
Kudos: 11





	And they were roommates!

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in 2019 and just found it while digging through my old docs... crazy. I just edited it a tad bit to make the college bathroom situation more accurate (bc unfortunately ppl don't usually get private bathrooms in college lmao). Also now that I am in college I can confidently say it really is this easy to get laid

“Mark, why is your shit so heavy?”

“Shut up, hyuck. We’re almost done anyways,” Mark grumbled. Mark pressed the button to take the elevator to the third floor. Moving into his dorm had been a complete fiasco, but they were almost done now. Mark barged into the room, dropping his box on the floor with a huff.

“Oh hi, you must be Mark. I’m your roommate, Daniel,” a warm voice greeted. Mark whipped around and came face to face with an extremely gorgeous man. Who was also his roommate. He must’ve just gotten there in between the trips to get boxes from hyuck’s car. Mark stood there gaping, unsure if having such a hot roommate was a blessing or a curse. 

“Yeah, that’s Mark. He gets kind of incapacitated around hot guys. I’m Donghyuck, his best friend,” Donghyuck held his hand out, not even attempting to cover his shit eating grin.  
Daniel shook Donghyuck’s hand, a smile crossing his face. Mark felt his heart convulse when he saw that smile. How was he ever going to live with Daniel’s constant presence? Donghyuck was grinning mischievously at him now.

“Well, I think that’s the last of your stuff. I’ll leave you to bond with your roommate,” Donghyuck announced. He winked at Mark as he left, slamming the door behind him. Mark stared at the door blankly, still dazed by Daniel’s existence. Daniel cleared his throat awkwardly. Mark’s head snapped in his direction, now staring at Daniel, making the situation even more awkward.  
  
“So you think I’m hot?”

Mark felt a blush creeping up his face, ”s-sorry about hyuck. He’s kind of a lot. I mean, you are hot, but that’s probably not what I’d lead with. You’re probably straight anyways. Uh, I mean-“

Daniel’s loud laugh cut off Mark’s rambling, ”nope, I’m completely gay. I love dick.” Mark’s face got impossibly hotter at Daniel’s bluntness. He spluttered for a few moments, trying to process the new information. Daniel was hot and also gay. Mark could possibly have a chance with him. Except Donghyuck kind of ruined it by making Mark look insane. Mark ruined it for himself by not being able to talk properly at all. 

“I’m bi. I mostly like boys though.” Daniel’s smile grew even wider, clearly enjoying teasing Mark. Daniel crowded into Mark’s space suddenly, pressing him against the desk by the door. He leaned in to press his lips against Mark’s ear.

“Do you like me Mark?”

His voice was low and sensual. Mark could feel Daniel’s entire front pressed against him, his warmth seeping into Mark’s skin. Mark let out a pathetic whimper, tilting his head back and letting his eyes fall closed. And just as quickly as he had come, Daniel was gone. By the time Mark had looked up to see where Daniel had gone, Daniel was already halfway out the door.

“Bye Mark, have fun unpacking!” His voice unbothered, like he hadn’t just been about to fuck Mark against his desk. 

Mark breathed out a shaky breath. He noticed that he was hard from Daniel’s teasing. He hoped Daniel hadn’t felt it because that would be completely humiliating. Even as he was thinking that, Mark was grabbing Daniel’s hoodie off his bed and pulling it on. He held the fabric up to his nose and inhaled Daniel’s scent eagerly. He flopped onto Daniel’s bed and unbuttoned his pants, feeling like a complete psychopath. He jerked himself off as quickly as possible, trying to get it over with. He came embarrassingly fast and cleaned himself up in disgust. Without thinking, he laid back down in Daniel’s bed and fell asleep. 

When he woke up, he was pressed against something warm and solid. He cuddled further into the warmth happily, letting out a pleased noise.

“Good morning, Markie,” he could practically hear Daniel’s smile, “I only teased you a little bit and you’re already wearing my clothes and sleeping in my bed, how cute.”

Mark stiffened against Daniel, realizing how bad this must look. He didn’t want Daniel to know about what he had done. It was completely creepy and weird for him to even be in Daniel’s bed, even more creepy that he was wearing Daniel’s hoodie and had jerked off thinking of him. He scrambled away from Daniel unsuccessfully.

“Hey, it’s ok Mark. I get it, really. And I kind of think you’re super cute. I really want to kiss you. Is that ok?”

Mark blinked up at him in surprise. Daniel was biting his lip nervously. Mark couldn’t believe how easy this was. His hot roommate already wanted to kiss him. They both wanted each other from the beginning. He leaned up and pressed his lips against Daniel’s. One of Daniel’s hands went to grip Mark’s hip, kissing him firmly. Mark went limp under Daniel’s touch, letting Daniel lead the kiss. Daniel pulled away to catch his breath, looking down at Mark with adoration.

“As much as I want to, I don’t think we should do anything today. At least let me take you out first,” the vibrations of Daniel’s voice reverberated through Mark’s chest and he pressed closer, “you can sleep in my bed if you want, I’m great at sharing. Especially when I get to share with a cute boy who has big sparkly eyes.”

Mark could feel his face heating up, so he buried his face in Daniel’s neck. A chuckle tumbled through Daniel’s chest and he pet along Mark’s side soothingly. Mark mustered the courage to look back up and saw Daniel smiling gently at him. He reached one hand up to poke one of Daniel’s squishy cheeks. 

“Do you want to go out right now? It’s only like ten. I know this killer ice cream place,” Daniel said, voice rising with excitement.

“I would love to,” Mark mumbled.

Then he was being yanked out of bed by Daniel. He fell against Daniel’s chest with a nervous giggle. Daniel brushed Mark’s hair out of his eyes. Mark pushed away from Daniel making an excuse about getting dressed.

“Wear my hoodie. You look cute in it.”

Mark crumbled at Daniel’s soft compliment. He hid his hands in the sleeves of the sweater, looking at his feet shyly. He wasn’t used to being flirted with so openly and he found that he loved the attention.

————

Daniel threw Mark onto the bed, laughing as Mark squealed happily. He pulled Mark by his ankles to the edge of the bed so he could rest between Mark’s spread legs. Mark let out soft keens as Daniel kissed along his neck and touched his thighs. Mark wove his hands into Daniel’s hair, pulling him down to connect their mouths. 

“I’m really glad we’re finally doing this. I’ve wanted to since I first saw you,” Mark panted against Daniel’s mouth.

“Mhmm, me too. Especially when I found you in my bed wearing my hoodie. Looked so pretty, Markie,” Daniel mumbled.

“God, that was so embarrassing,” Mark laughed.

Mark moaned as Daniel rutted their hips together brutally. Daniel moved down to suck on Mark’s neck, leaving a hickey proudly above where any collar would cover. Mark twisted his hips against Daniel’s in search of friction. He pulled Daniel by his hair again, this time so they were face to face.

“Take your clothes off? I wanna see you,” he tried to keep his voice low and sensual like Daniel always did, but it didn’t really work for him.

Daniel’s face split into a smile, cheeks puffing out and his eyes squinting shut. Mark thought he was probably in love with that smile. Daniel always complained because he couldn’t see when he smiled too big, but he looked so pretty when he did. Mark smiled reflexively and pet the back of Daniel’s head lovingly.

“I’ll take mine off if you take yours off,” Daniel said, succeeding in making his voice low and rumbly in all the right ways.

Mark could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks and Daniel leaned to kiss him tenderly. Then Daniel’s warmth was gone as he stepped back and pulled his shirt off, revealing his abs. Mark knew Daniel was on their school’s lacrosse team, but he was always amazed at how ripped Daniel was. He reached out with grabby hands to draw Daniel closer. Daniel smiled again and moved back in between Mark’s legs. Mark sat up and ran his hands appreciatively over Daniel’s strong stomach. Then his hands found the waistband of Daniel’s pants and he thumbed at the button curiously. Daniel’s big hands covered Mark’s and undid the button, pushing his pants and underwear down in one movement. Mark gasped when he saw Daniel’s cock. It was hard and curved up against his belly, already red at the tip. It was bigger than Mark had expected, but he was eager to touch it. He wrapped both of his hands around it, jerking it a few times. Heat radiated off Daniel and seeped into Mark’s palms. 

“That’s nice Markie, but I thought you were gonna get naked too,” Daniel said.

Mark looked up, giving his best innocent puppy eyes. Daniel groaned and a few drops of precum beaded at the tip of his cock. Mark giggled and bent himself in half to lick up the sticky droplets.

“You really are gonna be the death of me, baby,” Daniel said, his voice strained.

Mark leaned up to whisper in Daniel’s ear, “wait until you see me naked.”

He nipped at Daniel’s earlobe teasingly. Daniel manhandled Mark so their positions were reversed. Daniel sat on the bed with his legs spread wide, cock standing proudly, and Mark was standing between his strong thighs.

“Strip for me?”

Mark’s cheeks heated up again and he pulled his hoodie over his head. He was about to pull his shirt off, but Daniel stopped him.

“Is that my shirt? Leave it on, I want to fuck you in it,” he said firmly.

Mark felt a shudder roll through his body at Daniel’s dominant tone. He dropped the hem of his shirt and pulled off his shorts instead. He saw Daniel’s eyebrows raise at his lack of underwear. Mark felt the sudden urge to cover himself so Daniel couldn’t look at him with that hungry look. Daniel was pulling him closer by the backs of his thighs, urging Mark to climb up into his lap. The new position caused their cocks to press together, Mark’s cock looking small against Daniel’s. Daniel wrapped one of his big hands around both of them, stroking slowly up and down. Mark writhed in his grasp, overwhelmed by the stimulation.

“You’re so cute baby. Can you get the lube out of that top drawer for me?”

Mark looked to where Daniel was pointing with his free hand and leaned to get the lube. Daniel took it and kissed Mark in thanks. He took his hand off their cocks to coat his fingers in lube. His lube covered hand reached behind Mark, easily pushing one finger into Mark’s hole. Mark whimpered and arched his back prettily. Daniel held Mark’s hip to hold him still while he fingered him diligently. Mark squirmed and pressed back against the fingers inside him. Daniel watched him closely, making sure Mark was comfortable. When he deemed Mark stretched enough, he picked Mark up off his lap and threw him onto the bed. He grabbed his discarded pants off the floor and fished a condom out of his pocket, wiggling his eyebrows at Mark. Mark made himself comfortable as Daniel rolled the condom on, watching the way Daniel’s brows furrowed in concentration. When he was done, he looked up and gave Mark a dopey smile.

“How do you want to do this?”

Mark spread his legs, inviting Daniel to climb between them, “I wanna be just like this, so I can see you.”

Daniel grabbed behind Mark’s knees, pushing his legs up against his chest. Mark reached up to wrap his arms around Daniel’s shoulders, wanting to get as close as possible. He felt Daniel pressing against his hole and whimpered eagerly. Daniel started to push in slowly, watching Mark’s face for discomfort. Mark winced a few times as Daniel pushed in and Daniel stopped each time, petting Mark’s hair to soothe him. Finally, Daniel’s hips were flush with Mark’s. He stayed still for a few moments to let Mark adjust, both of them panting softly. Mark moved his hand so he was cupping Daniel’s cheek and pulled him in for a slow kiss. When they broke apart, Daniel leaned his forehead on Mark’s, grinning at the smaller boy. Daniel pulled his hips back and snapped them forward, making Mark cry out. Daniel started fucking into Mark at a rigorous pace, forcing little hiccupped noises out of him. Mark came first, voice cracking as he came across his chest. 

“Fuck, didn’t know you could come untouched. You’re so sexy,” Daniel panted, somehow fucking Mark even more vigorously.

Mark squirmed away from the overstimulation, his cock already hardening a second time. Daniel looked very pleased with Mark’s short refractory period and reached down to touch Mark. Mark was practically screaming, back arching up and eyes rolling back. Daniel pressed his cheek against Mark’s, so his lips were close to Mark’s ear.

“Gonna see how many times I can make you cum, baby. Does that sound good?”

Daniel’s husky whispering in his ear was enough to make Mark come again, adding to the mess on his stomach. Daniel kept stroking Mark’s cock, not giving him the chance to get soft again. There were tears running down Mark’s face and his lips were swollen from him biting at them. Daniel pulled out for a moment to change their position and Mark cried at the loss. He allowed himself to be manhandled onto his side and Daniel lifted his leg up high and pushed in again. Mark pressed himself into Daniel as far as possible, feeling Daniel’s warmth seeping into him. Daniel’s thrusts were getting sloppier as he got closer to his own orgasm. Daniel bit at the junction of Mark’s neck and shoulder as he came. Mark whined at the warmth he could feel through the condom.

“Do you think you can come again?”

Mark nodded, bucking up into Daniel’s fist. Daniel hissed at Mark clenching around his softening cock. Unlike Mark, he couldn’t just get hard again right away. Mark’s back arched as his third orgasm hit him. One pathetic spurt of cum landed on the sheets and Mark shuddered. Daniel moved to pull out, but Mark reached back to hold onto him.

“Please don’t pull out yet,” Mark’s voice was hoarse but demanding.

“Ok, baby. You did so well,” Daniel mumbled.

He let go off Mark’s leg, so he could wrap Mark in a makeshift cuddle. Mark let out a satisfied sigh and tangled his fingers with Daniel’s. They both laid there quietly and mark started to drift off to sleep, but Daniel shook his shoulder gently.

“I know you just want to rest right now, but we’re both seriously disgusting. If you’re too tired to stand in the shower I’ll hold you up, alright?”

Mark let out a pained hiss as Daniel pulled out and hauled him up off the bed. Daniel set dressed them both in the bare minimum amount of clothing and carried Mark to the bathroom. When he was ready to get into the warm shower, he turned to see Mark leaned against the wall half asleep. He cooed and picked Mark up to drag him into the shower. As it turned out, Mark’s legs were too wobbly to stand, so he leaned against Daniel and let the warm water run over his tired muscles. Daniel gave them both a cursory wash before carrying mark back to his bed. They usually slept in Daniel’s bed because Mark liked it, but it was currently disgustingly covered in cum. Mark would have to sleep in his own bed tonight, with the company of Daniel of course. Mark curled happily into Daniel’s side and fell asleep almost instantly. Daniel laughed to himself and pressed a kiss to Mark’s forehead, feeling a ridiculous amount of affection for the smaller boy.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh so that happened haha. leave comments and kudos!


End file.
